History of the Islands
by Mr.Tinkertrain
Summary: Hey, group. I'm new here, so I thought of introducing my story with a little bit of history. This is just a brief history about Angel Island and other floating islands. Please read and review and enjoy!


1Angel Island, The Master Emerald, Knuckles, and Athair are owned and copyrighted by Sega and Archie. All other characters and islands are copyrighted by Mr.Tinkertrain.

The History of the Islands

On the peaceful planet of Mobius, there is one island that actually floats in the air. It is called The Floating Island, but it was originally known as Angel Island by the nearly extinct echidnas. Many Mobians and humans are fascinated by this island. It is a mysterious enigma, something that no one can explain. Only its inhabitants know its secrets.

But this wasn't the only island that could float. Back when the planet was populated with a countless number of echidnas, there were actually seven floating islands. Each one more unique than the other. They could only float by the power of the seven Master Emeralds. Legend says that these emeralds were created by an echidna who mixed jewelry with magic, who was known as Makras. Echidnas were the only ones known to actually study magic. He supposedly created these emeralds to save the islands from being destroyed by an incoming meteorite. At first no one trusted or even liked this mysterious creature. Some say he toyed with dark and evil things, since that is how most people see magic as. But he ended up saving the seven islands from the impact of the meteorite.

The islands have floated for almost a century. Seventy years after the death of Makras, there was a war between the jackals and the echidnas. The jackals inhabited only one island, but it was the largest island of the seven. They still wanted more. They were primitive compared to the echidnas. Their island was barren and since the jackals didn't believe in technology or magic, they had almost nothing to live by.

Until one day, large aircrafts descended from the skies. The jackals never saw aircrafts before. They believed that these were vessels of angels. But these ships were from below, on the surface of Mobius. One hyena named Rover was very interested in the "Islands of the Sky". He wanted to be one of the first Mobians to explore the islands and create history. He brought his entire family with on this expedition. The jackals never saw any other species of Mobians besides echidnas before as well. So when they first saw the hyenas, the jackals worshiped them as gods. The hyenas, with the help of the jackals, built a gigantic city on the barren island. Rover and his family were literally rulers of this island, looked up to as kings and queens. With the luxuries the jackals supported them, the family decided to settle on this giant island now called Metropolis Island.

Twenty years later, grandson of Rover, Bane, was born. Like his grandfather, he was insightful and desired to know more about things mysterious to him. He found the jackals to be very interesting. They taught him how to use the magic they had. They gave him special abilities that most Mobians could only dream of having. He loved the jackals. And so he decided to aid them on the war against the echidnas for supremacy of the seven islands. With the technology and weapons the hyenas brought and the dark magic of the jackals, Bane and his followers were able to claim another island, forcing the echidnas away. Bane was also successful at killing the island's guardians. The island was packed with powerful komodo dragons, who welcomed Bane and the jackals willingly to their jungle and mountainous island of Thaibodia. This evil hyena then formed his new empire, The Predoracy.

Bane passed on his knowledge of the dark arts to his son, Animus. Like his father, Animus was powerful and ruled the Predorate Empire. He also saw the echidnas as weak demons that needed to be vanquished. But instead of going to other islands and reclaiming them himself, he sent the komodo dragons and the jackals to do it. But they were not successful attempts. The echidnas only grew stronger. The guardians of the five remaining islands taught all they could to their clan and citizens. It was five against two. Animus tried all he could. He bought every single weapon ever made by the humans, who now made settlements on the planet below. But the echidnas were still winning.

Animus also had a son, one that will change history forever. His name was Lucius, also known as The Purifier. Animus saw highly of his son, making others believe that he is the savior of the Predoracy. Unlike his Bane and his father, Lucius wasn't at all interested in magic. He wanted to live normally and have friends. But Animus forced him to learn the dark arts and made him grow to hate the echidnas. Lucius had many fights with his father. He was once punished for speaking out of turn, punished by having his right eye plucked out. Lucius then began go insane. He delved deeply in the dark magic, more than even his grandfather. He even learned how to absorb energy from the two master emeralds the Predoracy controlled. He took a little segment from both emeralds and placed them in his empty eye socket. He became powerful, more powerful than any living creature. He killed his father and used his power to capture the rest of the islands.

Things were becoming grim for the echidnas. They lost many lives and were down to just one island left, which was Angel Island. The guardians were became frantic and scared. One echidna, who left the Order of the Guardians and was banished from Angel City, discovered a secret library within the island that once belonged to Makras. This young echidna read every book, learning all the magic arts that Makras once practiced. He even read the book created by Makras himself, which explained how to live an immortal life and how to travel to other realms of existence. This echidna also discovered how to speak to Makras himself: through the power of the Angel Master Emerald. This young echidna was named Athair. With the help of the Angel Guardians, they were able to sink some of the islands controlled by the Predoracy. The islands were lost to them to begin with.

Lucius then came to Angel Island with his army. He was now almost invincible from the power of the six master emerald fragments in his eye socket and from his knowledge of the dark arts. Athair aided the Angel Guardians in this battle. The Guardians died, but Athair stood strong against the mighty army. Athair then met face-to-face with The Purifier himself. Athair was able to send Lucius into The Underworld, a realm where this insane hyena would spend for eternity in pain. The echidnas were able to sink the Predoracy capital island, Metropolis Island. When both Lucius and Metropolis Island gone, so was the Predoracy.

Athair made himself the Guardian of the Master Emerald for a time. He had a son named Locke, who fought in the Echidna Civil War lead by the ruthless Pachamac. It was told that when Pachamac finally had his hands on the Master Emerald, a large beast appeared and nearly obliterated the entire echidna population. Locke, with the help of his father, Athair, and Pachamac's daughter, Tikal, imprisoned the beast inside of the Master Emerald. Both Locke and Tikal lost their lives in this process.

Little is known about the Echidna Civil War. The only one who knows about it the most is Athair, but he never enjoys talking about it. His grandson, Knuckles, is now currently the Guardian of Angel Island. Very few echidnas are alive now. Most of them live on Mobius. Athair still lives on Angel Island, aiding his grandson on keeping it safe. The elderly echidna believes that Lucius had something to do with the Echidna Civil War. That he somehow returned. Athair is now very watchful of the island, making sure that nothing is tainted by evil. He believes that it is possible that Lucius may have escaped The Underworld and may have made his way to Mobius.

For now, time will only tell...


End file.
